


The Two of Us

by KrymshelAngel



Series: The Two of Us [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, BTS are cameos, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Everyones a Chaebol, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Taekook, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Skips, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, hinted namjin, hinted yoonmin, rich!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: An interview with the 4th Generation It Couple, The CHOIs, aka Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin, to be released! Confirmation of their engagement and  future plans revealed. Please look forward to it!“Well, it was not always easy.. But we have each other and that’s what always matters” -Choi YeonjunBasically a drabble collection of Yeonjun and Soobin telling their story
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The Two of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705300
Comments: 40
Kudos: 186





	1. Confirmation and Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461129) by [eddiemarey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiemarey/pseuds/eddiemarey). 



> Inspired by a Taekook fic I’ve read long ago as well as this pic I saw from tumblr 🤗 
> 
> • I don’t usually write, I’m more of a reader BUT I need this! We need more TXT fics!  
> • I basically wrote what I want to read  
>   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> 

**Vogue Korea**

**An interview with the 4th Generation It Couple, The CHOIs, aka Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin to be released! Confirmation of their engagement and future plans revealed. Please look forward to it!**

_ Q: First of all, we would all like to confirm. Are you guys really engaged? _

_ C.Soobin: Yeah.. I mean we couldn’t exactly deny it at this point can we? (chuckles) _

_ C.Yeonjun: With the amount of articles on social media, I think it’s pretty obvious. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Oh my god,” Yeonjun was speechless. There he was, standing in front of hundreds of people, at his favorite place, with fireworks on display. And kneeling in front of him, Choi Soobin, the love of his life.

If Yeonjun heard from earlier today that Soobin would propose tonight, he probably would’ve snorted, but honestly? He would probably silently hope that it’s true.

And if someone told Yeonjun that Soobin would make a  _ grand proposal _ in front of Lotte world, where he would see fireworks single handedly spell out ‘ _ Choi Yeonjun, will you marry me? _ ’ He would’ve laughed at your face and told you that it would NEVER happen.

_ Yet here he is. It actually happened. _

“Please answer me, baby.” Soobin started to panic. Thoughts ran through his mind;  _ What if it’s too early? What if he says no? Did he just embarrass himself in front of hundreds of people? _

He never liked crowds or unneeded attention but for this, he’ll make the exception as long as he hears what he needs to hear.

“YES!” Yeonjun cried, reaching out to hold Soobin in his arms, and ignored his tear-streaked face. “Of course, Yes!”

Soobin didn’t care about flashing cameras. He couldn’t even hear the fireworks and the chatters. He heard what he needed to hear. He just couldn’t help the huge smile on his face, the tears on his eyes, as he slipped the ring on Yeonjun’s dainty finger. He couldn’t believe a single word would bring this much happiness to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Q:Both Choi are parts of huge business empires. Some people may think this engagement is arranged. Is it though? _

_ C. Soobin: Hmm? I can guarantee that our engagement isn’t arranged (laughs). But we expected people to think that way. _

_ C. Yeonjun: I mean, you’re probably thinking that we are sons of big business men and that this engagement might benefit both parties. We never really cared about that.  _

_ C.  _ _ Soobin: You could say this is semi-arranged. We met each other through arrangements but our relationship is our choice. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another event meant another day where socializing is much needed. 

_ How great,  _ Soobin thought. 

If it weren’t for Jin, he wouldn’t even  _ attempt  _ to attend. Unfortunately, he had to. What kind of little brother would he be if he wouldn’t want to go to his own brother’s wedding rehearsal?

Standing beside his dad, it wasn’t even five minutes since they arrived and his father seemed to be able to find who he’s looking for;  Another businessman with his son. The man, probably older than his father and his son, probably around his age or maybe older. Both businessmen greet each other before turning their attention to their sons

“Choi Yeonjun” His dad said to the young lad, “This is my son, Soobin. I hope you guys will get along well,” and his dad left with Choi Yeonjun’s dad, leaving him alone with Yeonjun. Honestly, he should be used to these types of meetings but it always made him uncomfortable.

“I’m guessing this party is not to your liking?” The other guy, Choi Yeonjun said.

He had heard about Choi Yeonjun from news, different people as well as his friends. He never met him really, which was weird cause they probably should’ve met somehow. Yeonjun looked elegant, bright eyes, plump lips, very pretty and probably is very good at being social. A complete opposite to what he is; tall, lanky and shy. As always, he knew he had to make a good impression.

“Well..I came here for Jin hyung and uhm..this whole rehearsal and all. But, uh.. I’m just not really a fan of parties in general.”

Choi Yeonjun just laughed at his reply. Probably thought he’s ridiculous for saying that even though he goes to a lot of events like this or probably because he’s very awkward as it is. But, yeah, Soobin can’t help but notice that Yeonjun’s really pretty.

Looking at Choi Soobin, Yeonjun never thought the guy could actually be this shy and awkward. Being in this type of world, they should be used to mingling with strangers and important people.

“Unfortunately, this is a part of our daily lives. I guess you’re lucky to be stuck with me then.” Yeonjun winked. 

In Yeonjun’s eyes, Choi Soobin gave a certain aura as he saw him walk in the room. Very exclusive, elite-looking, and probably someone who could take huge responsibilities. Maybe be one of the next generation CEOs. Really executive looking. All of those yet one thing’s for sure, Yeonjun couldn’t take his eyes off of him ever since. 

“I’ll make sure that after this you’ll anticipate every party and event whenever I’m there. It’s nice to officially meet you, Choi Soobin.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. The Proposal and Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the 2nd part of the interview!  
> I did this instead of studying lol  
> Yes, there are more questions and answers to this interview. I hope you guys would anticipate them!
> 
> Again this is unbeta-ed. Sorry for the mistakes if there is!

_ Q: Let’s talk about the proposal.  _

_ C.Yeonjun: I was really surprised, to be honest. _

_ C.Soobin: You really weren’t supposed to know, love. _

_ (Yeonjun slaps Soobin’s arm) _

_ C.Yeonjun: What I meant was that I wasn’t expecting him to propose in public. I mean he’s always so shy. We were at Lotte World on a weekend! If I was expecting him to propose, I thought it would be more private with just the two of us. _

_ C.Soobin: Well, Yeonjun has always been a romantic and I knew he loves these types of things. So I thought why not make it special for him? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“So... I don’t know how to do this?”

His hyungs were giving him a surprised yet judging look. His Yoongi hyung just looked plain disappointed.

“Kid, I know you’re nervous about this but you have to know what kind of proposal you wanted to do. Proposing needs a lot of courage, kneeling down on one knee and asking him to marry you, is a big deal.”

“Hyung,” his other hyung tutted, luckily, Jimin hyung’s an angel, trying to take everything step-by-step, and tried to not pressure Soobin any further, “I think he knows that part very well.” 

Honestly, Jimin hyung’s more understanding and Yoongi hyung’s opinions are straight to the point. Soobin hoped he came asking for help from the right couple. 

Jimin stared at Soobin for quite a while, it was surprising enough to find him at their doorstep asking for help. He knew that Soobin tends to keep a lot of his problems to himself. Even if they’re not exactly related, Jimin saw how Soobin grew. From seven year-old Soobin hiding behind Jin hyung’s back when he was introducing him to them, to the independent man he is right now. So seeing this desperate look on his face tells that he really needed someone to guide him. Jimin’s quite proud that Soobin came to him and Yoongi for this.

“But Yoongi hyung is right, you know. We need you to tell us how to help you specifically. How long were you planning this? Do you even have a ring ready?” Jimin asked. 

Soobin nodded, staring at his fingers. “Well, I had the ring months ago.” 

“Oh, Soobinie.” Jimin shook his head in disbelief. “Why did you have to wait for so long? If you wanted to propose all this time?”

“I just… I wanted to be sure that Yeonjun would want this, that he is happy with me.”

Yoongi clicked his tongue. “You’re all he’s had eyes for since the beginning, Soobin, even I can see that. If he doesn’t, he’d be a total idiot.”

Soobin blushed and cleared his throat. “I-- uh. Thanks.”

Jimin smiled knowingly. “Listen, Soobin. I know you always had a plan in mind, tell us so we could help you prepare. You know Yeonjun more than we do. Or do we have to call Tae?”

“No! Taetae hyung might accidentally tell Junnie all about it”

Jimin laughed at Soobin’s cute outburst but nodded in understanding. “What are you planning then?”

“Well.. Yeonjun loves romantic gestures.” Soobin tried to remember the things that Yeonjun told him whenever they went out. He thought about the times when Yeonjun blushes or stares in awe whenever they watch romantic films. He loves seeing the glow on Yeonjun’s face whenever they go on rides and amusement parks, “I wanted it to be special, something he wouldn’t expect and probably while doing something he loves. He loves cliche types of romance and he loves amusement parks.”

Yoongi nodded in understanding. “I’m calling Hoseok.” And grabbed his phone. “If you need cliche and big types of romance, he’ll know what to do.” 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Q: Your relationship was a shock to everyone. Did your friends and family even know? _

_ C.Yeonjun: At first they didn’t... _

_ C.Soobin: Until they basically did. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I heard from a little bird that you are dating Choi Soobin.” 

Yeonjun’s peaceful  _ ‘sitting on the couch by the gardens’ _ moment had been ruined. Honestly, he was tired of people pointing out how close he became to this tall, handsome and incredibly sweet guy.

“You’ve been telling me that for the past week, Taetae hyung. Just tell me that this ‘little birdie’ is Beomgyu cause he loves meddling with my love life for some reason.”

Beomgyu squawked from where he’s sitting by their living room and ran towards where they were. “Well, I’m sorry for wanting to confirm if my precious cousin is dating one of the most sought out bachelors in Korea!”

“Besides this isn’t very  _ you _ ,” Taehyung pointed out. “Whenever you date someone, you usually tell me  _ all _ about it. How dad would’ve probably liked or not like your relationship, how your dates went, and all these pictures you’ve taken. How come, you go ‘hang out’ with this Choi Soobin, then come home with absolutely no story to tell or a picture on your instagram account or even a Twitter post? I have nothing.”

Okay. Maybe, Yeonjun wasn’t very vocal about his interactions with Soobin. But he knows he’s never gonna hear the end of it once he talks and shares this with his hyung and Beomgyu.

“You just come home smiling that cheesy smile you have whenever mom gives you permission to use dad’s black card to buy whatever you want.”

“Isn’t that you, hyung?”

“That’s not the point!” Taehyung exclaimed.

Yeonjun sighed, he knew these two would continue talking his ears off. Especially now that both Taehyung and Beomgyu took the leisure of seating by his sides— trapping him in the middle.

“Don’t give me the bullshit excuse where uncle wouldn’t approve!” Beomgyu chastised “Cause just with the name,  _ Choi Soobin _ , I’ll probably hear wedding bells sooner than I thought.”

“Well...That’s exactly why I wouldn’t want dad to know.” He whined. His dad would probably be ecstatic to know that he and Soobin have been going out. He bet that’s the reason why he introduced them to each other in the first place. He didn’t want this to be forced.

Taehyung and Beomgyu both froze on their seats.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!”

“My baby bro’s dating a 6’1 Millionaire!!!”

“No! No! Stop this!” Yeonjun tried to calm them down. “Ok, I don’t even know where this is going yet. We’ve only gone out a few times. So I didn’t want to confirm anything”

“But you’ve been going out for weeks, hyung.” Beomgyu emphasized. “ _ Weeks _ ! How come you never want anyone to know about this?”

Taehyung silently observed his flustered baby brother as he tried to get out of the conversation. The blush on his cheeks tells him enough and he wouldn’t need to push him more. “You really like him a lot don’t you, Yeonjunnie?”

“Well...”

Here it is, Yeonjun thought. Somehow, he enjoyed keeping his own little world with Soobin. Yet sharing it to his hyung and Beomgyu seemed okay.

“I don’t want us to pressure ourselves into a relationship. I want to take this slow, see where it goes? He doesn’t even know I like him that way. We never call our hangouts as dates. I don’t even know what to call it. Soobinie’s very shy and reserved. He’s not even active on social media. Hell, we don’t even hold our phones whenever we’re together. He respects my privacy and I wanted to respect his.”

Beomgyu and Taehyung just smiled. They never saw Yeonjun act like this nevertheless be whipped for someone. Yeonjun rarely adjusts to people’s needs and rarely has enough patience to wait for something that’s uncertain. Taehyung’s satisfied enough with what he’s heard.

“I’m gonna go and tell Jungkookie that we have to schedule our tux fitting for this wedding”

“What color theme do you think would look good on them, hyung? I’m so excited! I think Yeonjun hyung should be the one wearing white!”

Yeonjun swears he is  _ NEVER  _ gonna hear the end of this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung probably seemed spoiled in this AU BUT basically everyone here’s a chaebol.
> 
> I loved the thought of Yeonjun and Taehyung being brothers! And yes, I love seeing BTS with TXT! Tell me what you think!
> 
> I tried to update this as fast as I could because I probably wouldn’t be able to update this in a couple of weeks. I have my licensure exams coming up so I guess I’ll update in about 2 weeks? That is if it’s still interesting enough?


	3. Just Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ncov is spreading in my country and people are taking extra precautions. Everyone please be healthy and safe! There’s a probability that our licensure exams would be rescheduled.
> 
> I had this one question ready so I thought.. Huh? Why not update?
> 
> I only have one question for this chapter. A shorter chapter (than usual) I suppose?

_ Q: Were you planning to hide your relationship all this time? _

_ C.Yeonjun: Oh, no. We weren’t exactly hiding it. But I guess we didn’t really want to expose it either. _

_ C.Soobin: We never wanted unneeded attention. The lesser people knew, the lesser they can meddle. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Reservation for Choi Soobin? Thank you.”

Getting off from work, knowing that he’s having dinner with Soobin at the end of the day, was one of Yeonjun’s favorite moments.

“Hey, how long have you been waiting here?” Yeonjun kissed Soobin’s cheek in greeting, “Oh, someone's shy.” he teased his boyfriend, reaching over the table to poke at his blushing cheeks.

“Aish! I’m not shy,” Soobin wrinkled his nose, “Just arrived a couple minutes ago.”

“Have you ordered anything yet?” Yeonjun asked as Soobin naturally grabbed his hand, staring at the menu.

Moments like this are the ones that Yeonjun enjoyed. Eating together, catching up. Soobin talking about how his day at the office went while Yeonjun shared his own schedule. Just talking and laughing about random things. He truly loved their private time together.

Yeonjun and Soobin’s relationship had always been private. They had this unspoken rule where whenever they’re together, their focus is just on each other. No phones, no work, no distractions. They simply wanted to be together and enjoy themselves to the fullest.

Unlike Yeonjun’s past relationships, where everything seemed scripted or basically just for show; with Soobin, he didn’t feel like every move he did needed to be perfect. Soobin doesn’t care if Yeonjun talked his ear off. Didn’t care if he laughs out loud or be his cheeky self. He didn’t care if Yeonjun became sulky and childish out of nowhere. With Soobin, everything felt warm and domestic, like those types of relationships he only sees when he watches movies with Beomgyu.

He remembered being jealous of Taehyung hyung whenever Jungkook hyung came over to visit. How they just have their own little circle. How they don’t care about what’s going on in the outside world. How he always longed that type of relationship. Where everything just seems... _right_.

And now, he’s pretty sure he was experiencing it as well.

“Oh! Jiminie hyung said you haven’t visited him in a while.” Soobin shared, wiping Yeonjun’s cream filled lips. “He misses you, he says.”

“Don’t you know Secret Garden?” Yeonjun pouted, touching his previously messy lips. “Hyun Bin kisses Ha Jiwon to remove the dirt! Why wouldn’t you do that?”

“Ah, so you actually do that on purpose?” Soobin laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. Yeonjun just pouted on his seat as he continued whining why Soobin wouldn’t want to kiss him. Soobin will forever be amused by Choi Yeonjun.

Relationship with Yeonjun isn’t what Soobin expected. He knew about _the_ Choi Yeonjun from newspapers, articles and magazines. His love life and dating life isn’t much of a secret. How all his past relationships are fun and very public seeking.

He was contemplated with how Yeonjun viewed him at first. Being in the business set up, he believed Yeonjun saw him as a possible partner for merging of companies. Arrangements like how everyone wanted.

However, being with Yeonjun didn’t feel like that at all. Yeonjun didn’t care about image. Yeonjun never asked him about business. He didn’t care if Soobin would be the next heir. He never cared if Soobin didn’t like to go out much. He asks how his day was and what food he ate for lunch, not about business proposals and work outcomes.

Yeonjun’s okay with just staying with him in his room and didn’t care if they’re just having ramen for dinner. He rants to Soobin whenever he’s bored with meetings, he calls him at midnight whenever they didn’t see each other for a day, just to tell him he misses him. He understands whenever Soobin feels exhausted or whenever he feels pressured. With Yeonjun, Soobin is just himself. Not Choi Soobin, heir of the Choi’s.

Soobin felt like he could tell about anything and everything and Yeonjun would just listen. Out of nowhere, Yeonjun just seems to be able to fit in Soobin’s little world. He felt weak, because after meeting Yeonjun, he believes he’s been tied around Yeonjun’s little finger.

What he didn’t know is that Yeonjun is too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote the first 2 chapters, I didn’t have an idea how to create a scenario for these other following questions. Again, this was just supposed to be an AU for twitter but I got excited and created a whole story for it 🥺🥺
> 
> And yes, I used the “Don’t you know secret garden?” Yeonbin moment.


	4. Our Relationship

Q: _The exact length of your relationship?_

_C.Soobin: Like dating? Or officially?_

_C.Yeonjun: Dating? I can’t really remember (laughs). We’ve been together for so long. We never even knew if we were actually dating or not._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soobin never really dated anyone on a whim. He never asked anyone out nor did anyone have the guts to ask him out. His dates were usually planned out by his dad, a meeting with the daughter or the son of another businessman. Sometimes it’s a casual set up by his Jin hyung or sometimes even by his younger friend, Taehyun. He also almost never goes out or even hangs out with anyone if he finds that there isn’t any purpose whatsoever.

He’s an introvert, what can he say? He loved staying inside his apartment and would rather eat inside his office than go outside.

So when he received this text from Yeonjun asking if he was free, he wondered why he didn’t hesitate to grab his coat and leave his office as soon as he could. It was lunch time when Yeonjun texted him saying that he wouldn’t do anything up until noon and that he wanted to check out this new restaurant. It was just near Soobin’s office and wasn’t really known, he said, so there wouldn’t be a lot of people.

It was something that Soobin would want right now, he was constantly bombarded with work that he needed to breathe for a while. Most preferably outside his office, he convinced himself, definitely not because of Yeonjun. 

At their first meeting during Jin’s wedding rehearsal, Yeonjun just stayed by his side and talked him through the whole event. The usual ‘ _get-to-know-each-other’_ talk. He appreciated this, he didn’t have to go sit awkwardly on the table and have other strangers talk to him. It was nice to have company and have someone to talk to that is actually around his age.

Yeonjun was very accommodating. He’s easy to talk to which Soobin admired. Not often could he feel at ease whenever he’s talking to somebody new. Yeonjun was right when he said he’s lucky enough to be stuck with him that night.

After a while, Soobin finally located the place where Yeonjun wanted to hangout. It was fairly new since Soobin never once saw it whenever his car passed by. There were only a few customers inside, just as Yeonjun stated. Once he entered, he searched for Yeonjun.

“Soobinie!!!” Yeonjun shouted from where he was sitting at this called ‘restaurant’. He gestured over the seat in front of him. “Over here take a seat!”

The restaurant wasn’t even really a restaurant to begin with. It’s more of a cozy cafe. It felt homey and warm. Soobin thought that he’d probably visit again sometime when he wanted to read a good book. He settled himself on the seat in front of Yeonjun.

“I remembered you said you love bread! And you’d rather eat bread than rice for lunch!” Yeonjun beamed. “I saw an article saying that this place is underrated. I wanted to try it out since it says this place has great bread selections and pastas. I’m craving for pasta. So this is a perfect place to have both!”

Soobin wondered how Yeonjun even remembered he mentioned that. He stared at Yeonjun in awe as the other ordered what to eat. Once their food arrived, Yeonjun asked him about his day. He then proceeded to talk about his own day. The meal was really great and Soobin planned on going back later just to buy more bread and take some home.

Soobin smiled as Yeonjun ranted about his boring days. He realized how Yeonjun empathized with him. Just like last time, Soobin found himself speaking to Yeonjun with ease. It is as if they’ve known each other for long.

After lunch, they both decided to stay for awhile. They just chatted as if they didn’t talk to each other while eating. Soobin found out that Yeonjun loves to dance and that he practically has his own dance studio where he goes to every week. He found out that Yeonjun loves to eat, just like him. As well as this other side of Yeonjun where he randomly shared cheesy and embarrassing dad jokes. It reminded him of his own hyung’s jokes. He laughed though, nevertheless.

Soobin shared his own stories and habits. About him usually loving indoors and how he also enjoys eating a lot. He shared his fair share of dad jokes, credits to Jin hyung. How Yeonjun found them all funny, he will never know. He also found out that he likes hearing Yeonjun’s laugh and enjoys seeing him smile for some reason. Soobin would probably ask for more jokes from Jin hyung. 

Let’s just say that after that, Soobin was looking forward to more lunches with Yeonjun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

_Q:Officially?_

_C.Soobin: Officially? I’m lucky to call him mine for 3 years._

_C.Yeonjun: (Yeonjun smiles) 3 memorable years and counting..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeonjun wasn't having a good day. It's _supposed_ to be a great day but for some reason it isn't and Soobin can take all the blame for that.

Today, Yeonjun woke up in Soobin's bed feeling elated. Last night he was able to spend the night with his boyfriend at his penthouse _(Soobin calls it an apartment but let’s be real he lives in a penthouse suite)_. They basically didn't see each other for five days because of their busy schedules. Yes, they still called each other and yes, they were able to Facetime and all that but they just missed each other so much. This made Yeonjun sulky, so he decided to visit Soobin to make up for the days they weren't together.

He believed it would be a great day -that is until he realized Soobin was not beside him. His mood suddenly soured once he woke up with no Soobin beside him.

Yeonjun, believing that his boyfriend wouldn't just leave him, childishly kicked his blanket off to check if Soobin was underneath. You'll never know, he convinced himself. He pouted, thinking that maybe Soobin's outside making breakfast or maybe he’s in the shower.

He was about to check when he suddenly saw a note underneath his phone, on the bedside table, that confirms Soobin was already out on the go.

**Good Morning, love.**

**I'm sorry I wasn’t there when you wake up~ Something came up with work and it's urgent T-T**

**I'm really sorry baby... I owe you lots of cuddles! I didn't wanna wake you up since you're sleeping so peacefully.**

**I made breakfast for u and it's on the dining table. Just reheat it if needed.**

**Eat it before you go! Don't waste food!**

**I love you, baby**

**Your Soobinie**

Yeonjun snorted, as if he's one of those people who would deny food. Besides Soobin made it, this made Yeonjun's mood lift up a little. How adorable he thinks, blushing as he stared at the cute note. Still, he's disappointed because he wasn't able to see him first thing in the morning. He decided to text Soobin in reply, to inform the other that he received the note and would be on his way out soon.

**To: My Soobinie ❤️❤️❤️**

_Good Morning baby (^3^)_

_I just woke up! I saw your note~_

_You're always so cheesy you could've just texted me!_

_I'm on my way to see the food you made. It better be good!_

_And yes, you owe me lots of cuddles! DON’T FORGET!_

_I'm saving this note for proof!_

_I love you too Binnie <3 _

Yeonjun walked out of the room and into the dinning area where he saw the food Soobin made him. He's so lucky to have such a considerate boyfriend. He enjoyed his food while checking his emails for work. Deciding that he should also get up and leave, he sent another message to Soobin.

**To: My Soobinie** ❤️❤️❤️

_Thank you for the meal~ I loved it! ( >o<)<3 _

_It's happily residing in my belly now. Still it would've been better if you ate with me (◕ ‸ ◕)_

Yeonjun sighed. He probably sounded clingy and needy at this point and decided to add another message;

**To: My Soobinie ❤️❤️❤️**

_But I guess duty calls.._

_Good luck with work today, Soobinie!_

_Love you! (^3^)❤️❤️❤️_

When Yeonjun didn't receive a reply an hour later, he started to worry. Soobin _is_ a busy person but he always made sure to reply to Yeonjun and his messages. He just brushed it off and continued his day. He has two scheduled meetings before lunch and thought that he would probably just have to message him again afterwards.

* * *

Lunch time came and still, no message from Soobin.

**To: My Soobinie ❤️❤️❤️**

_Hey babe, it's lunch time!(^u^)_

_I don’t know if we could have lunch together today... You seem pretty busy._

_Make sure to eat ok?_

_Are you really that busy? They're really pushing you up these days, huh?_

_Make sure to rest and REPLY when you get the chance, ok?_

_Love you!_

Another sigh came out as he called in his secretary. Soobin still wasn’t replying. He even tried calling him too… yet still, no answer. Well, looks like he’s gonna eat his lunch here then.

While eating alone, _(which by the way he isn’t used to)_ he FaceTimed Beomgyu and hoped the younger would answer. He was feeling really sulky _especially_ now that he wasn’t able to contact his boyfriend the whole day. Yeonjun also felt bored. Those two meetings just sucked the life out of him. It all went well but he needed someone to talk to.

”Hey hyung, what do you want?” Beomgyu answered from the other line. Beomgyu looked like he’s in a cafe somewhere. He was dressed-up. _Was he out with someone?_

”Woah! Rude. I’m sorry for pestering you my dearest Beomgyu.” Yeonjun replied. He didn’t mean to suddenly disturb his cousin if he’s really out with someone. “Are you out on a date?”

”What? No hyung.” Beomgyu then turned the camera to show him who he’s with. “I’m out with Taehyun and Hyuka!” The other two waved in greeting. They’re all huddled together drinking milkshakes and eating cakes. Yeonjun smiled as he saw his other younger friends.

“We’re just hanging out since we finally finished all our midterm requirements for uni!” Beomgyu said as Taehyun and Hyuka cheered behind him.

Yeonjun sometimes forgets that his younger friends were still in college. Beomie was in his last year while Hyuka and Taehyun were in their third years. Welp, that means they’ll soon be in his and Soobin’s shoes once they also work for their own companies.

”Why did you call anyway, hyung?” Hueningkai asked from the back of the screen, “Aren’t you with Soobin hyung?”

”Well, Soobin’s busy. He wasn’t answering my messages all morning. Something came up with work I guess.”

”That’s just sad, guess you have to work hard to keep the company running huh?” Beomgyu replied, “You and your boyfriend should rest once in a while. Wanna join us instead?”

”Nah, I wouldn’t want to bother you.” Yeonjun pouted, “I’m done with my lunch anyways. I guess I just missed you guys.”

”Eyyy, Yeonjun hyung. You’re so sappy!” Hueningkai teased, “You just feel lonely because Soobin hyung isn’t with you.”

All three of them nodded their heads. Sometimes as much as he loves his dongsaengs, they’re all brats! Which showed as they laugh and tease their hyung. Suddenly Taehyun piped up as if remembering something.

“That’s odd. Why wouldn’t Soobin hyung answer your messages?” Taehyun asked, “Isn’t it your anniversary?”

Yeonjun, startled by the younger’s comment, suddenly checked the calendar. _It is their anniversary!_ Yeonjun has been worrying all day about Soobin that he forgot their anniversary himself! 

”It is!” Yeonjun exclaimed, “I’ve been worrying about him non stop that I didn’t even bother to check what date it is today.”

This realization upset Yeonjun even more. First these past few weeks had really been stressful due to work. They didn’t see each other for five days, and then when he finally had the time with his boyfriend, Soobin started getting busy once again adding the fact that he was starting to ghost him. Yeonjun hasn’t been seeing Soobin a lot these days and he wasn’t even aware that their anniversary was nearly approaching. 

”How would you know that though, Taehyun?” Beomgyu asked the younger, even Beomgyu himself wouldn’t know their hyung’s anniversary even if they’re dating for long.

“I mean don’t they usually rub it in our faces whenever it’s their anniversary? Plus, Yeonjun hyung set the reminder on my phone since I wasn’t able to greet them last year.” Taehyun shared as he looked at all three of them, “I didn’t know if I felt relieved or worried when our gcs didn’t have anything on it this morning. I thought they’re simply enjoying their time together.”

”Wow. It’s been three years since you two were together. Oh yeah! Now I remembered you were asking for my opinion about your gift last month.” Beomgyu recalled as he turned to his phone once again, “Did Soobin hyung forget?”

”I don’t know...” Yeonjun sighed, he has been sighing a lot today. He’s feeling really distressed now. “We’ve been really busy, I guess? Even I forgot.”

Yeonjun finished his conversation with his dongsaengs and prepared himself for work. He would probably need to ask somebody to pick up the gift he prepared for Soobin a month ago. He’s lucky that he always prepared most of his gifts a month before the actual day. It gave him more time to think of a good gift and gave him less stress. Beomgyu helped him pick out the gift.

Honestly, the piles of papers that he needed to read and sign on his desk, wasn’t getting any thinner. He removed all his worries and focused on his work at hand. Hoping that maybe later, Soobin would probably be done with his work.

* * *

“Here’s the package you’ve asked for, Yeonjunie.” Jung Hoseok, one of his favorite hyungs, said as he gave him the small box. Yeonjun bought a watch as a present for Soobin. Not that Soobin needed a watch, he just wanted to give Soobin something that he would wear. Something that Yeonjun can proudly say he gave to the younger.

Soobin always insists on not getting gifts yet he always pampers his hyung. On their first anniversary, Soobin gave him earrings. Apparently, the younger noticed the piercings that Yeonjun had and said that he would look pretty wearing them again.

In their second year, Soobin took him to Jin hyung’s newly opened restaurant. They were the first customers so he felt really special. He had also taken Yeonjun shopping for clothes and bought him a pair of sneakers he could use for dancing in his studio. Yeonjun could say that he is very pampered. 

And now, on their third anniversary, Yeonjun didn’t know if Soobin even remembered. Soobin was usually the first one to greet him. Not seeing it on the note Soobin gave him earlier, Yeonjun thought that he might’ve also forgotten.

“You’re giving a really nice gift, Junnie. A very limited one too.” Hoseok stated as he observed his dongsaeng. “Why the frown on your face, though? Is there a problem with the watch?”

“Oh no, hyung.” Yeonjun stared at the watch. He really wished he could give this to Soobin today. “It’s just a tiring day. Thank you, hyung.”

Yeonjun chatted with Hoseok hyung for awhile. About work, how he’s been doing, and his life in general. He assured his hyung that he’s okay. Or at least, he hoped he would be.

Yeonjun called Soobin after work. He assumed the younger would also be done for the day. He didn’t get any updates whatsoever. But unfortunately, there’s still no answer.

Finally, Yeonjun decided that he should probably call Soobin’s secretary, Ryujin. He should also ask Ryujin to cut Soobin some slack, fix his schedule and give him time to rest. With this in mind, he called Soobin's secretary.

_“Hi, Yeonjun oppa.”_ Ryujin answered after a while. 

“Hey, Ryujin-ah. Is Soobin still in his office?” Yeonjun knew that the younger was probably as busy as his boss. Nevertheless, Ryujin is a dependable friend.

“I’ve been calling and texting him since he left for work, but apparently he’s really busy. I didn’t want to disturb him but I just want to ask if he’s leaving anytime soon?” Yeonjun continued.

_“Umm? Soobin oppa didn’t go to work this morning?”_ Ryujin replied, sounding a bit confused. _“He filed his leave 3 days ago. I thought you were with him?”_

_What?_

“Oh..” Yeonjun didn’t know what to say. If Soobin isn’t in the office... where could he be? “Okay, thank you, Ryujin. Sorry for bothering you.”

_“No, it’s no bother, Yeonjun oppa.”_ Ryujin assured the older, yet she voiced her concern. _“Are you guys... doing ok?”_

“Huh? Yeah.. we are.” Honestly, Yeonjun didn’t know what to make out of this situation. He just wanted to talk to Soobin. “He just didn’t reply to any of my messages, I got a bit worried..”

_“He’s probably just..... busy, oppa.”_ Ryujin reassured, still sounding a bit concerned. _“I think you shouldn’t worry that much, you know how much of a busy body Soobin oppa is.”_

_With what?_ He wanted to ask. Instead Yeonjun just nodded and decided not to think about it too much. He ended the call with Ryujin and apologized once again for bothering her. Soobin would most likely explain what happened somehow. Besides, he had enough of thinking for one day.

Yeonjun leaves his office. He didn’t know what to feel. He felt worried. He felt sad. He felt really angry at Soobin for not answering any of his messages and calls! In the end, Yeonjun was just tired.

* * *

It’s 7pm and their anniversary’s ending without them meeting at all. He wondered what Soobin was doing right at that moment. His Dad probably called him? Or Jin hyung maybe? Soobin said he needed to go to ‘ _work_ ’ not specifically his office? Soobin probably did remember their anniversary if he scheduled a leave earlier.

Everything that happened today was just upsetting.

He finally reached their company’s parking lot when he saw a tall figure waiting. Holding a bouquet of flowers, Soobin was waiting for Yeonjun right by his car. Soobin smiled and waved at Yeonjun.

“Hyung!” Even from afar, Yeonjun could see Soobin’s dimples. Yeonjun wanted to punch Soobin’s smiling face. But at the moment he just ran and hugged him. Then, finally decided to throw tiny fist punches on Soobin’s chest.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Yeonjun shouted as his eyes water. He had been so worried. The day has been really draining. He felt relieved that Soobin was okay yet _hated_ him for making him worry so much. Still he allowed himself to be engulfed in Soobin’s warmth.

“Happy third year anniversary, love.” Soobin pulled him in tight, nuzzling his temple. Yeonjun rests his face on Soobin’s neck.

They hugged it out for a while. He felt as if he didn’t hear anything from the younger for years or maybe that’s just him being dramatic. Soobin gently lifted Yeonjun’s face and gave tiny kisses on Yeonjun’s pouting lips a couple of times to console him.

“No.” Yeonjun grumbled and shook his head. Looking up at Soobin from his position, he pouted. “It’s too late.”

“Aww, that’s sad.” Soobin chuckled, cooing at his grumbling boyfriend. “I guess everything I prepared today would just go to waste.”

Yeonjun perked up at that. “What were you doing anyways?”

Soobin just smiled as he continued giving eskimo kisses and Yeonjun loved the attention.

“Wouldn’t you want to find out for yourself?”

They decided to take Soobin’s car since Yeonjun didn’t know where to go and yes, he still felt emotionally tired from what happened. He just wanted to stare at Soobin’s face while he drives and probably take a nap.

“I hate you, you know?” Yeonjun said as they settled. Soobin drove silently to wherever they were going. Soobin looked slightly bothered by the statement but he knew this is just Yeonjun being his sulky self.

“Don’t say hate, babe. That’s a strong word”

“No, I can say what I want to say.” Yeonjun mumbled crossing both his arms looking like a small whining kid. “You’re just my boyfriend, you’re not special.”

Soobin quickly glanced at Yeonjun and smirked. “Says the person who texted me 48 times and called me 35 times, today.”

“I was worried, you know.” Yeonjun said as he looked out from the car seat window. Yeonjun felt Soobin taking his hand, squeezing it tightly, giving a slight comfort to Yeonjun. “You always reply to my messages. I didn’t even know what date it was because I was so worried.”

“I’m so sorry, love.” Soobin grabbed and kissed Yeonjun’s hand, his eyes still on the road. “But you know that I love you so much right?”

Yeonjun smiled, feeling warm and content by just those words. Whatever Soobin was planning, he already knew he would love it as long as Soobin’s on his side. “Yeah. You’re lucky that I love you too.”

Yeonjun dozed off on the way. Soobin lets him rest, it must be an exhausting day for him. He gently kissed Yeonjun‘s forehead once he parked the car, waking his boyfriend as gently as possible. “We’re here, love.”

Yeonjun looked out and saw the ocean. It’s really dark out probably around 9pm or 10pm. There’s no one outside, a private beach he concludes. He felt giddy and excited. He always wanted to take a break and go to the beach.

Soobin handed him some slippers because Yeonjun was still obviously in his work clothes while Soobin wore something casual. He told Yeonjun not to worry because he had some spare clothes.

They got out from the car and took a walk, hand in hand, on the sea side.

“You see, we were so busy these past few days that I haven’t got the time to plan for our anniversary.” Soobin revealed as they walked to, what Yeonjun saw was, a [beach](https://www.pureshoresvilla.com/photos/) house with a gazebo looking balcony. “You always said that you wanted us to go to the beach some time in the future.”

Yeonjun was in awe. The beach house faced the ocean which would most likely provide a great view. It was decorated with fairy lights making it shine from the darkness. Soobin really must’ve taken the whole day preparing it. And that’s not all.

Inside the beach house, there were also fairy lights. Everything was so romantic. The living room looked cozy, Soobin already prepared blankets and pillows for them to enjoy if they decide to watch movies later. Then right beside the living room was a door to the gazebo-like balcony. There, a table has been set up with a tablecloth and candles, like how it would usually look like in restaurants. Yeonjun is highly amazed, feeling all warm and happy inside.

“Did you like it?” Soobin nervously asked, grabbing Yeonjun's waist. Yeonjun smiled, even after three years, Soobin always makes sure to put a lot of effort in making Yeonjun happy.

“Binnie, everything’s perfect.”

They just stood there hugging and smiling stupidly at each other when suddenly they heard something. 

“Ugh” Yeonjun blushed, hiding his face on Soobin’s neck as Soobin laughed at the grumbling noise. “Meanie! I haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Well, good thing I prepared dinner then. Don’t worry, I’m quite hungry myself.”

Soobin led him outside to the balcony and found the prepared dinner on the table. Yeonjun didn’t have the time to appreciate the scenery as his eyes were focused on the food before him.

Apparently, Soobin asked his dad to use their private beach. He left early as it was a 2 hour drive. He also had to clean their beach house and then asked Jin hyung to deliver meals while they were on their way here.

Basically, Soobin had prepared the whole setting for them to enjoy. Then tomorrow, they could enjoy the sunrise and the beach together. Yeonjun then made his calls at work, stating that he wouldn't be able to go for the next few days.

Yeonjun gave his present to Soobin which the younger immediately wears. Soobin again insisted about not needing gifts and apologizes for not being able to buy one. Yeonjun just stared at Soobin in disbelief, everything he’s done today was amazing enough. Yeonjun doesn’t need another present.

“This is so pretty. You prepared this the whole day?” Yeonjun asked as he stood and stared out into the balcony after dinner. He was still in daze; the sound of ocean waves calmed him, the stars shining on as Soobin embraced him from behind. How Yeonjun deserved a boyfriend like Soobin? He would never know. Yeonjun would forever be grateful for meeting Soobin, having Soobin in his life.

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise and yeah, I didn’t have the time to reply at all.” Soobin sheepishly said, glad that Yeonjun liked it. It may be a last minute preparation and may be really tiring, but everything turned out well. It was worth it. He's happy that Yeonjun's happy.

Yeonjun turned around, grabbed Soobin’s face and kissed him. Stunned, Soobin returned the kiss. Yeonjun always gives nice kisses. They just stood there kissing and feeling each other’s presence until Yeonjun pulled away. “Happy third year anniversary, Binnie. I love you so much” He said.

“I love you too, hyung. So so much.” Soobin smiled and leaned in once again and kissed Yeonjun some more. They continued kissing for a while, until they were out of breath with lips pink and swollen. 

“Do I still owe you cuddles?” Soobin whispered as he hugged Yeonjun tighter, kissing his boyfriend’s temple. Yeonjun nodded repeatedly.

“You’ll always owe me cuddles. You’ll be cuddling me forever.” 

“Hmm...” Soobin rested his cheek on Yeonjun’s head as if contemplating on the demand. He smiled. “I can deal with that.”

Yeonjun had a bad day and Soobin could only be the one to blame for that. But Yeonjun is also having a great day, it’s all thanks to Soobin who seems to always turn his world upside down.

Now you see, it would’ve been so much better if Soobin had the courage to give Yeonjun what was inside his pocket all this time... But alas, Soobin decided that he’ll save it for another time. For now, he’ll enjoy his night with his Yeonjunie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Board Examinations are cancelled, some cities in our country are now locked down. Please stay safe guys 🥺
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes if there are some...  
> Yay Jung Hoseok + the rest of TXT showed up in this chapter~~  
> I don’t really know all about Ryujin but ITZY’s comeback is awesome! I loved her ever since the BTS Highlight reel~
> 
> (Edited: Added a link for what I envisioned Soobin’s private beach house looked like~ I just saw those photos and couldn’t help but think it’s the exact same ones on my head.)


	5. Confessions and Meetings

_Q: Who confessed to who?_

_C. Soobin_ _: Well, hyung asked me to be his boyfriend._

_C. Yeonjun: Did I really, though? (Yeonjun squints his eyes at Soobin)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It’s probably around their ninth? Or was this their tenth? ( _Yeonjun isn’t counting_ ) _official_ date that Yeonjun wondered if this thing with Soobin, whatever it is, would lead to something. They casually just ask each other out when one isn’t busy and they actually flirt sometimes too. Okay, scratch that—they flirt _a lot_. They texted each other everyday and right now, Soobin’s warm hands were around his own. 

He felt warm and comfortable despite the cold weather. He for sure would like to take this relationship to another level. Sure, they confessed that they liked each other a few weeks ago, but he wasn’t quite sure if Soobin would want them to actually be together.

It was one of those rare moments, where both Yeonjun and Soobin had a day off. They met earlier at the cafe they always frequented and just had their usual brunch meals. Soobin, being the introvert that he is, invited Yeonjun to just stay at his home and rest. Yeonjun, excited to actually see where the younger lived, agreed to this as long as he could wear something comfy compared to the jeans and coat he was currently wearing. 

_“You could borrow some of my clothes if you want to, hyung.” Soobin offered, “They might me a bit longer, but I guess it’ll fit.”_

Yeonjun’s not gonna lie, he felt flustered at the thought of him wearing Soobin’s clothes

That’s how Yeonjun ended up in Soobin’s kitchen, cooking his ever famous Aglio e Olio. He’s currently wearing Soobin’s shorts and shirt which really was a bit long, a bit tight on the shoulders but hey, it fits. Yeonjun still couldn't fathom how everything feels domestic. ( _It's probably smelling Soobin on him -_ ehem _,on what he’s wearing_ )

“How much longer would that take, hyung?” Soobin complained as he sat by one of the chairs near the counter. “I’m starving!”

“Oh, shush! How come you’re so hungry? We just came back from the cafe.”

“But that was hours ago!”

Yeonjun couldn’t help but roll his eyes, the younger kept bugging him while cooking. 

_Now who’s the whiny baby?_

“It’s almost done! Quit your complaining, be thankful I’m even cooking for you.”

“Thank you so much, hyung~” Soobin smiled adorably at his hyung. Soobin usually cooked for himself and did everything by himself. Now that Seokjin’s married, there’s no one else to pamper, take care of or cook for Soobin. Soobin really appreciated the gesture.

A few minutes passed and everything was done. Yeonjun prepared some meat and salad to go along with the pasta. Soobin didn’t expect the elder to prepare a bunch of food.

“Wow, hyung. You really can cook.” Soobin said as he scanned the dining table. 

“What do you mean by that, brat!”

Soobin shrugged as he took a seat in front of Yeonjun, he looked like he was ready to inhale the food. Yeonjun continued murmuring how Soobin’s such an ungrateful brat. The room became quiet as soon as they started binging.

“What do you usually do when it’s your day off?” Soobin asked, and took another bite of his meal. Yeonjun was startled by the question, like he was caught observing how the younger enjoyed the meal he prepared.

_I think about you—_ Yeonjun’s mind became really cheesy ever since he met Soobin. 

“Oh, probably at home, pestering Beomgyu, or going to malls with Taetae hyung.” Yeonjun replied as he grabbed another piece of meat. “How about you? Let me guess? You stay here and wait till the next day comes?”

“How would you know?”

“Come on, Binnie, you’re so predictable. All you do is work, stay home, work, stay home.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad.”

Yeonjun laughed at pouting Soobin. Even if Soobin’s pretty predictable, Yeonjun was still amazed how unpredictable he could still be.

Soobin was not like anyone Yeonjun’s ever dated or even met. He was not one of those typical guys who boast about their riches. Soobin’s very humble and down to earth. He worked hard for everything he had even if he was born with it. He tends to be closed off but that just adds to his character, a mystery that Yeonjun wants to unravel.

Later on, They decided to play video games as they cleaned up. Yeonjun absolutely managed to beat Soobin’s ass on Mario kart but then Soobin got his revenge as he defeated him at Smash Bros. After a heated battle, they just lied down on Soobin’s bed and watched a movie.

Yeonjun tried his best to focus on the movie playing. A movie he chose, by the way, yet Soobin’s warmth kept distracting him. He didn’t know how they started cuddling out of nowhere. Soobin just started leaning on his shoulder, and soon, Soobin’s arms were around him.

“Soobinnie?” Yeonjun gulped. Soobin faced him, removing his attention from the screen. Yeonjun didn’t know where his courage came from but he needed to ask this question now.

“Are we… boyfriends?” The silence had Yeonjun quickly rambling stuff.

“Not that I didn’t want to wait, or anything like that, I just wanna ask cause, hey, you know I like you, and a lot if I would admit, and you told me you like me too but I wasn’t sure if you want to be boyfriends —”

Yeonjun felt a pair of soft lips on his. Surprised, he just kept looking at Soobin as if everything that happened was just part of his imagination.

“I mean, if you wanted to, hyung” Soobin gave him one of his annoying smirks that made him look really, really handsome and had Yeonjun swooning. He then shyly decided to give one more peck on Yeonjun’s lips.

Yeonjun, still overwhelmed, suddenly woke up from his astonishment, expressing his feelings by grabbing Soobin’s face and kissing him too, the movie completely forgotten. Soobin smiled through the whole kiss until Yeonjun decided to pull away. Yeonjun smiled so bright, his eyes disappeared, happy for finally putting a label on their relationship

“Yeah, I want that, Soobinie. From now on, I’m your boyfriend, boyfriend.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Q:What was your parent’s reaction to your relationship?_

_(Both laugh)_

_C. Soobin: It was actually kind of funny..._

_C. Yeonjun: (Blushes) And really embarrassing. I don’t want to relive how my parents knew! (Covers his face)_

_C. Soobin: It’s his fault really. (Laughs some more)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soobin and Yeonjun had this routine where they either have lunch and/or dinner together. Since their jobs take most of their daily lives, with more than a year into their relationship, they learned how to compromise. 

Choi Soobin, soon to be Chief Executive Officer of his dad’s company, had to work twice as hard to prove that he’s worthy of said position. This made it harder for him and Yeonjun to see each other more often. So they did these little things to make up for the time they couldn’t be together. Usually, they have lunches, sometimes dinners, and on rare occasions, Yeonjun drives him home, then stays for the night.

Earlier today, he was surprised that Yeonjun called him early in the morning just to say that Taehyung hyung took his car and he needed a ride. He had never been to Yeonjun’s place and he knew that Yeonjun had other cars, but needless to say he was weak to Yeonjun’s cute way of asking for things. 

And since he picked Yeonjun up, he would also have to drop Yeonjun home. 

Soobin finished his work a bit late so Yeonjun decided to wait for Soobin in his own office. Soobin felt a bit guilty about it but Yeonjun reassured him that it was fine, that _he_ was the one needing a ride home and that he should be willing to wait for Soobin. As soon as he arrived at Yeonjun's office, his hyung seemed to know that he wasn’t able to have dinner, so he ordered food for them.

_“Soobinie, if I have to message you everyday just to remind you to eat, I would. But you should also make the effort to remember to eat even if you’re busy, okay?”_

_Soobin just continued gobbling on his meal-he is very hungry, and snorted. Yeonjun had always nagged him for overworking himself._

_“Why should I remember if you’re there to remind me, hyung?”_

_“I’m not your reminder. Set an alarm on your phone if you want to.”_

Now, he’s silently driving, on their way to Yeonjun’s home. He glanced at his hyung once in a while, Yeonjun didn’t seem tired as he hummed and danced to songs playing on the radio.

Soobin pulled up by the crosswalk as the stop light turned red. He took this as a chance to stare at his boyfriend, who was still humming to the song playing as he looked out the window. Soobin thought how adorable his hyung was, the way Yeonjun hummed and bop his head to the beat. The younger couldn’t help himself and placed a quick peck on his cheek, then started the car and continued driving as if nothing happened.

The action surprised Yeonjun as he squealed and decided to return the favor. 

“Hyung! I’m driving, you shouldn’t do that.” Soobin screeched.

“Well, you shouldn’t give surprise kisses! Not that I don’t want them... I just want to be ready next time!” 

Soobin chuckled, imagining the blush and pout on his hyung’s face. Yeah, Yeonjun really is adorable.

Arriving, they both got out of the car and walked towards the main entrance. The Choi Mansion’s really huge; he insisted on walking Yeonjun to the door since the entrance was far from the main doors. Soobin then bid him goodnight and leaned to kiss Yeonjun goodbye.

“Ok, I think it’s time for me to go, love...” Soobin said as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Nooooo,” Yeonjun whined, grabbing Soobin’s coat, pulling him closer. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin and pouted, “Just one more?”

And who is Soobin to deny Yeonjun’s requests? 

Soobin leaned in, capturing Yeonjun’s lips in his. Yeonjun welcomed the younger’s lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, when the door suddenly opened. 

Startled, they both pulled away from each other. 

There by the door, stood Yeonjun’s parents, Taehyung hyung and Jungkook hyung.

_How lucky, Yeonjun’s whole family just witnessed them kissing._

Embarrassed by the whole situation, Yeonjun tried to bid Soobin farewell so he could leave before any of his family members embarrass him some more. Soobin could hear Taehyung hyung and Jungkook hyung chuckle, as he turned ready to leave, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Isn’t it a bit rude to not ask your visitor to come in?” Taehyung smirked looking at Yeonjun then on Soobin. “I think it would be nice if Soobin could stay for a cup of coffee or tea.”

Soobin couldn’t reject the offer because it would seem rude. Mrs. Choi smiled as she welcomed Soobin.

“I guess you’ll be staying for a while longer then, Jungkook.” Mr. Choi said, yet he’s looking at Soobin, as he entered their home, the rest of the family trailed after him. 

All Choi's and one Jeon were currently sitting at the Choi mansion’s living room. Yeonjun’s parents on one couch, Taehyung hyung plus Jungkook hyung on another. All four faced the couple.

“So...” Yeonjun’s dad started. Soobin had always been intimidated by the man. He only spoke to him a few times, mostly about business, but he knows this man isn’t someone you should mess with.

“I can explain, dad.” Yeonjun tried to interject but unfortunately, Mr. Choi isn’t very pleased by it.

“I’m trying to speak to Soobin, son. I would appreciate it if you don’t interrupt.” 

Soobin gulped, he has every right to be nervous. He unexpectedly met his boyfriend’s family and said family had no idea of their relationship. 

“How long has this...” He gestured to both of them, “been going on?”

“It’s been more than a year, sir.” Soobin replied curtly.

“More than a year?” Mr. Choi raised his eyebrows, stunned by the length of their relationship. “...and we weren’t informed?”

“It was my choice, Dad.”

Mr. Choi chose to ignore his son’s words, focusing on Soobin. “So you didn’t have any guts to tell us?” 

“Oh, no sir. I didn’t want to impose. In fact I was just waiting for Yeonjun to say something.”

“You’re passing the blame to my son?”

“No sir, that’s not what I was trying to imply.” Soobin paused and took a breath. “What I meant was, it really isn’t my decision to make, sir. I would be willing to introduce myself if Yeonjun wanted to…. sir.”

“Come on dad, those are not your actual questions.” Taehyung, who seemed to enjoy the situation, egged his father on. 

Yeonjun glared at his older brother as Taehyung stuck his tongue out to tease the younger. Mrs. Choi prepared the tea that they would be drinking. Jungkook just sat there watching everything in amusement.

Mr. Choi hummed as he quietly observed Soobin.

“Well...Since you’re in a relationship with my son and I basically already knew about you and your family. I think it’s still formal to ask you a few questions, no?” 

Soobin nodded, palms sweating, he had to embrace himself of what was to come. Thinking of the possible questions and having the right answers on his head.

“Did you know that Yeonjun loves to shop for clothes and that he wouldn’t hesitate to reach the limit of your card if he could?”

Soobin was startled by the question yet still he answered honestly. “Ye- yes, sir.”

“Are you aware that he can be really loud that your whole building might hear even if he isn’t inside the building yet?”

Amused by the series of questions, Soobin still chose to answer everything.

“Yes, sir.”

“That he’s sulky when he doesn’t get what he wants?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Or that he would ask you to do things that he obviously could do for himself.”

Soobin looked at Yeonjun amusedly, the older of the two, glared at his own father.

“I know that very well, sir.”

“And that he would just pass out and decide not to take a bath if he’s really tired from work?”

“Dad! Am I even really your son?!”

Soobin couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s reaction. Taehyung and Jungkook weren’t even really subtle in their laughter. Yeonjun was dying from the embarrassment and everyone in the room seemed to be enjoying it.

“I know, we just accidentally witnessed,” Mrs. Choi smirked as she spoke to Soobin. Soobin now knows where Yeonjun got his pretty eyes. “whatever was going on a while ago, but I just want to know, who is Choi Yeonjun for you?”

Yeonjun took a deep breath, not knowing what Soobin would say. He just stared at him. The room became silent, waiting for Soobin to answer.

“Choi Yeonjun is someone who is passionate and hardworking. He tends to sometimes overwork himself and he needs a way of getting it out. That’s why he’s mostly whiny and sulky. Someone who could be demanding and annoying yet really affectionate and caring. I bet you all know about this.” Soobin stared at Yeonjun, who was biting his lower lip hard, “Yes, he loves to shop a lot but that’s because he earned it. It’s a reward he gives to himself, for everything he’s done. And yes, he could be loud, but that’s just who he is, I wouldn’t want to change him for that. I’m usually not vocal about my thoughts and opinions… I know we weren’t supposed to meet this way and this late at night, but I just want to say…”

“Choi Yeonjun is someone who made a huge impact in my life. I love your son, sir, ma’am, Taehyung hyung.” Soobin determinedly said as he looked directly in their eyes. He then took Yeonjun’s hand in his, looking at Yeonjun softly, he continued; “And I hope I can keep him happy for as long as I can.”

They could all see the twinkle in Yeonjun's eyes as he looked at Soobin with a flushed and stunned face, as if Soobin hung the stars in the skies. Yeonjun was doing everything in his will to not kiss Soobin right then and there.

Mr. Choi cleared his throat, gaining both their attention once again. Soobin then returned his focus on him.

“I might have introduced Yeonjun to youngsters like yourself… But I usually never bothered Yeonjun with whoever he’s dating since he’s usually not really serious about them. He knows his responsibilities so I let him have his fun.” Mr. Choi said, “It was quite intriguing, however, that nowadays, he’s humming happy tunes in the mornings, and would still look happy at the end of the day.” 

“Dear, to actually last a year, without us knowing, was a shock for all of us. Yeonjun isn’t very quiet about his relationships.” Mrs. Choi shared as she took a sip from her cup of tea, a real graceful woman she was. “We weren’t oblivious with Yeonjun’s past relationships, it’s everywhere. It all ended before we got the chance to meet whoever they were.”

“That just means, Choi Soobin, that our parents thought you weren’t different from the others… But obviously you’ve proved them wrong.” Taehyung said, smiling at the couple. “I knew all about Yeonjun’s past relationships but you’re the first person Yeonjun ever dared to take here. None of his past relationships even knew where he lives.”

“I remembered when we were at a gathering and we all wanted to meet whoever Yeonjun’s dating at that time. Yeonjun pushed the poor guy away and told us he was just a friend.” Jungkook recalled. “A week later news spread that Yeonjun broke yet another heart.”

“So for the fact that Yeonjun didn’t insist you to leave,” Taehyung added, “that you’re still here, speaks a lot.” 

Soobin was flattered, he knew that Yeonjun’s family was _very_ family oriented. He still lives with them because they all wanted to be together - looking at this mansion even 10 families could live here. That just showed how strong their relationship is and with the way they talked to Soobin, making him feel welcome and saying that he’s exceptional, made him really glad.

“We noticed the change in Yeonjun, these past months.” Mr. Choi said, finally, smiling warmly at him. “So we’re actually happy to meet whoever’s making him happy.”

After that nerve wracking situation, they all talked for some more. Mrs. Choi shared some younger Yeonjun stories, Mr. Choi discussed work progress and asked about the well-being of Soobin’s parents and his family in general. Taehyung teased the couple and Jungkook hyung just shared his ‘meeting-the-parents’ experience which they all laughed at.

_“I also had this same exact conversation when I was in your place.” Jungkook shared. “But ours took a bit longer, that’s because Taehyung has more bad habits than Yeonjun does.”_

Yeonjun, still annoyed at his family for the never ending embarrassing stories they share, yet somehow happy that Soobin got along with them. 

After quite some time, Mr. and Mrs. Choi headed to their rooms for them to rest. Soobin bowed and bid them goodnight, then formally thanked them.

_“Next time you should come over for dinner.” Mrs. Choi said as she bid him goodbye._

It was probably nearing midnight when Soobin decided that it was finally time to leave. They all still had to work the next day, to which Yeonjun’s a little bit disappointed in.

“So this whole ‘come pick me up and drop me home’ is your way of saying I should meet your family?”

“No! I wasn’t even planning on you guys meeting today. I really just wanna see you first thing in the morning and before I get to bed.” Yeonjun confessed while fiddling with his sweater. He still feels a bit embarrassed of what happened.

“Just to clear things out.. I’m not embarrassed of you, okay.” Yeonjun stared at Soobin knowingly. “I wanted you to meet them of course, but I didn’t wanna pressure you… ” 

“I know that, love. I know that ‘meeting the parents’, as Jungkook hyung said, is a big deal. Well, I think meeting them by accident wasn’t that bad…”

“By not bad you mean my whole family embarrassing me! Well, yes, it went on so wonderfully.” Yeonjun sarcastically said, still pouting and blushing. “Ugh! That’s why I’m dreading this moment! You probably think I’m such a useless brat.”

“Hey, you’re not a useless brat, hyung” Soobin poked Yeonjun’s cheek then gently caressed his face, “I really meant everything I said back there. I think you’re really adorable. It’s your charm, love.”

Soobin leaned in one last time just for a kiss, before he left. Yeonjun’s heart was fluttering as they slowly pulled away. He just loved kissing Soobin so much. 

“I don’t know how you make me love you more each day, Choi Soobin.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit too long for me to write... and I wasn't really confident about it..  
> So I hope it ended up okay?
> 
> I tried my best to edit the previous chapters, just a couple of grammar checks and a few additional info?  
> Nothing major, but feel free to re-read them if you wanted to!
> 
> Nevertheless, I enjoy writing Yeonbin <3


	6. Misunderstandings

_Q: What’s the Biggest Trial in your relationship?_

_C.Soobin: At first, we thought that our relationship was going smoothly..._ _Yet we found ourselves facing difficulties along the way.._

_C.Yeonjun: That’s how we found out that we had a problem with opening up to one another._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soobin was pissed and that’s saying a lot since he considered himself as a relatively calm man, yet he found out he has boundaries.

“You probably know Choi Soobin….”

“Yes, Kim Seokjin’s younger brother…”

“He is the Heir…”

“Exactly, five star hotels and exclusive malls…”

“Next in line…”

“The other set of Choi’s….no, we’re not related.” 

Yeonjun laughed and it was all Soobin’s been hearing all night. Every group, every person greeting them, repeating again and again, as if recorded. 

They’re currently at one of Taehyung’s galas. Obviously, Soobin’s family was invited and Yeonjun, as usual, grabbed him as soon as he came. Soobin had been trailing around Yeonjun all evening-not that there was any problem with that. What irked him was how everyone seemed to subtly flirt with his boyfriend, and right in front of his face.

Not that there’s anything he could do about it because he wouldn’t want to seem like the possessive type and he’s pretty sure that was just Yeonjun being his social self. It wasn’t Yeonjun’s fault he’s dating a socially awkward man. Yeonjun’s basically doing all the talking for him. 

After meeting the Kwons, he knew he needed a break from all these talking - more of listening on his part, that he decided to leave Yeonjun alone for a while and grab something to drink.

“Hyung, I’m gonna grab a drink. Do you want anything?”

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”

With that, Soobin walked towards the bar to get some cocktails. He thought that he really needed to get used to these types of events. He didn’t know why he always had a hard time talking to people about nothing yet he can easily handle a meeting all on his own. All of these thoughts filled his head as he was on his way back to Yeonjun, when he suddenly noticed someone else with him.

_ Jung Wooyoung _

One of Yeonjun’s exes. 

From what Soobin knew, Wooyoung and Yeonjun used to be best friends. Jung Wooyoung was Yeonjun’s longest boyfriend, out of all his previous relationships. They ended their relationship on a bittersweet note from what he recalled on one of Yeonjun’s stories. Apparently, Yeonjun couldn’t handle a long distance relationship. 

He knew that Jung Wooyoung’s departure to the States was a huge news in the industry. Someone young getting accepted at Princeton, it really was an honor. Seeing him here most likely meant he’s back.

_ Probably back for Yeonjun too…  _

Blocking out these ugly thoughts, he continued his path towards them when suddenly, Wooyoung got closer to Yeonjun’s personal space as he whispered something in his ear. Yeonjun giggled at whatever Wooyoung said and Soobin felt like he was interrupting something. He wasn’t comfortable with their close proximity yet he couldn’t find himself going near. He wanted to wait it out but what he heard next, made him turn and leave immediately. 

_ “Would you want to go out again sometime?” _

_ “Sure, why not?” _

……………………

**From: Yeonjunnie hyung** 🥰

Where were you??

I was looking for you at the bar and you weren’t even there 😤

**From: Yeonjunnie hyung** 🥰

Why didn’t u tell me you were leaving ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒ )

I’ll most likely join u go home 🥺

Are u ok? U don’t really look well a while ago...

Rest well, ok baby?

Good night~

Soobin decided not to reply and just slept. Maybe his mind would shut up once he gets some rest.

* * *

It’s been  _ days _ and Yeonjun still hasn’t received any messages from Soobin. He has done almost everything yet he still couldn’t reach Soobin. Yeonjun finally decided to call Jin hyung. He doesn’t know where Soobin was and he didn’t want this day to end without seeing him.

“Hyung, please...” Yeonjun begged on the phone. “I know that you’re the only one who knows where Soobin is at times like this. I- I don’t know what happened, hyung but I want to fix this as soon as possible.”

Yeonjun pushed away the tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry but it’s been days. Soobin, avoiding him whilst not knowing why, had been tough.

“He isn’t even in his flat, hyung. At least, that’s what the security told me. Then Ryujin-ssi told me he wasn’t working these past few days… I just wanna know if he’s okay?”

Jin sighed at the other end of the line. It  _ had  _ been days since Jin found Soobin locking himself in his apartment. 

He thought that it would be nice to visit his baby brother for a while, since he wasn't able to do so ever since he got married. But as soon as he saw him, He couldn’t believe the state Soobin was in. He looked sick, sleepless and tired. At first, he thought he was overworking himself yet again but that’s when he was able to pry the truth out of him.

“Okay, okay, Yeonjunnie.” Jin tried consoling the younger. He could hear Yeonjun sniffling through the line. He felt bad for both of them. “Soobin, if he isn’t at his office or his flat, would usually go to this library around Gahoe-dong.”

Yeonjun wiped his tears and immediately gathered his things and listened attentively to his hyung.

“I know it’s named after a certain brand or something. He loves staying there whenever he feels troubled… Just tell the staff that you’re looking for Choi Soobin.”

Yeonjun nodded as he went to his car, trying to remember every detail his hyung had said.

“And Yeonjun?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Please tell my stupid brother that he’s being dumb if he even thinks about letting you go.”

With Seokjin’s help, he’s more determined to see Soobin now more than ever.

After a few minutes of driving, Yeonjun arrived at the library Jin hyung had told him about. It was an exclusive library only for those who were members of said brand. Luckily, he was. Yeonjun didn’t know this type of library existed in Seoul. 

He asked for assistance from one of the staff, leading him to where Choi Soobin would usually stay. They went to a specific floor. It’s where all VIP members could lodge and have their own rooms to read and/or study in peace, according to one of the staff.

Soobin was at a cozy corner of a specific private room. He read a book silently as he lounged near the fireplace. When he noticed someone approaching, it made him stand, as if caught red handed. Yeonjun thanked the staff, then closed and locked the door for them not to be disturbed.

Soobin gathered his things as if planning to leave the place. He tried to avoid looking at Yeonjun since he couldn’t talk right now- he didn’t want to talk right now, not when he still wasn’t able to grasp his thoughts.

“Soobin, please.. Why wouldn’t you talk to me?” Yeonjun begged, slowly approaching the taller. Soobin was still trying his best to not look at him but he got cornered with Yeonjun blocking his way, “Why are you shutting me out?”

“Hyung, this isn’t really a place to talk.”

“Well, it is a private room… Please talk to me, Soobinie. Please, don’t go...”

Soobin tried to avoid Yeonjun yet he caught the tears in Yeonjun's eyes. 

_ Great now you made him cry. What kind of a boyfriend are you?  _

Soobin thought he was making him happy. Wooyoung’s back now, right? He thought Yeonjun’s probably spending his time with him. And those words just went out of his mouth. “I thought you’re spending your time with Wooyoung now that he’s back…”

“What?”

Soobin cannot believe Yeonjun was actually acting clueless about the situation. Yeonjun did look confused but Soobin believed he heard their conversation right. That Yeonjun agreed to whatever Jung Wooyoung was proposing.

“Jung Wooyoung, he’s back, hyung.”

“Yes, he is.” Yeonjun said as he wiped his tears. He’s still confused about what Soobin just said. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I saw you with him that night hyung.”

“What night? You mean at the gala? Is that why you left without telling me? You thought something’s going on with me and Wooyoung?”

Yeonjun was getting a bit irritated and disappointed at this point. Soobin hadn’t been talking to him  _ because  _ of Wooyoung?! Soobin not meeting his eyes meant that it’s exactly the reason why.

“There’s  _ nothing  _ going on there, Choi Soobin! I told you  _ everything  _ about me and Yes! He might be one of my exes but that was  _ way  _ over a long time ago.”

“Then I don’t know how hard it is to say that I’m your boyfriend hyung… Am I not worthy? Are you embarrassed of me? Or you probably thought that I am not on par with your exes?”

Yeonjun’s anger deflated as he heard those words. How could he be embarrassed of Soobin? He’s Choi Soobin for fuck’s sake.

“What are you even saying, Soobin? I am  _ not  _ embarrassed of you. I never am!”

But Soobin’s not hearing any of it, his own insecurities coming out from his pent up thoughts and Yeonjun couldn’t bear all of these words and thoughts as none of them were true.

“I probably am not worthy, huh? I mean  _ you’re  _ Choi Yeonjun. Everyone wants to be friends with you. Everyone loves you, hyung. You wouldn’t need me, hyung.”

Yeonjun sobbed, he didn’t know that keeping their relationship private was affecting Soobin this way. He never wanted Soobin to feel like he isn’t important in his life. The words coming out of Soobin’s mouth were all wrong and it breaks Yeonjun’s heart but Soobin apparently wasn’t done.

“Sometimes, I think you’re better off without me, hyung.”

“Why are you being like this? I’m sorry if ever made you feel that way but everything you've said right now is  _ not  _ true! You think I’m dating you just because of your status?”

“No, hyung… I’m not saying that…”

“Then what are you trying to say?!?”

“That… Maybe…We should probably just end this…”

“Just end this?! How could you- how could you even say that- How could you say that, Binnie?” 

Yeonjun had a lot of things he wanted to say. They never fought like this before and everything’s taking a huge toll on him. His emotions are all over the place but all he could ever think of is why? Why would they end something so beautiful? Why would Soobin leave him? How could Soobin even think he’s not enough? 

No, He doesn’t want this to end. Why does he keep on comparing himself when he’s incomparably  _ different  _ from everyone else?

“We’re dating for almost a year now! Why are you throwing it all away!?” 

_ Why would you leave me when I’m already in love with you?!  _ Yeonjun wanted to say but he was filled with a lot of emotions to even try to speak. For the last couple of months, his very own being had been invaded with Soobin’s face, Soobin’s feelings, even Soobin’s moods. And now, Soobin wants to  _ leave  _ him?

His tears didn't want to stop. Yeonjun tried his best to gather all his thoughts. All he wanted now, was to save his relationship.

“Don’t  _ ever _ think you’re less than what you are, Soobinie. The first time I saw you, I couldn’t even take my eyes off of you. A lot of people are charmed by you and you don’t even seem to notice. I can’t stop pestering you with messages cause you always bear with my antics. I always hung out with you and spent a lot of time with you because I want to, because I enjoy being around you. Because I feel safe whenever I’m with you. I kept it a secret because…”

Soobin just kept his head low throughout Yeonjun’s rant but flowing tears were visible on his face. Yeonjun took a deep breath, wiped his own tears, he wanted to be calm before he continued. He slowly approached Soobin, took his hands and held them tight.

“I was scared, Soobin. I wanted to respect your privacy, I felt like you didn’t want a public relationship, that's why I wasn’t saying anything. That’s alright with me too because I was scared and I’m still scared for people to know because everytime news or an article comes out, everything changes.”

Soobin continued listening to Yeonjun’s words, trying to understand where the elder was coming from. Yeonjun held his hand tight, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

“Everyone only cared about being on the news and headlines. They just wanted fame and my name… then they always leave me in the end. I didn’t want you to leave me...I’ve always known that you’re different from everyone but there’s still this part of me that’s so scared. Scared that once you’ve gotten tired of me, when the articles are finally out, you’ll leave me just like everyone else.”

Soobin removed his hands from Yeonjun’s grasps. Yeonjun panicked but felt relieved when Soobin cupped his face, gently wiping off his remaining tears. Finally, he looked at Yeonjun’s eyes. Those eyes that seemed so fierce yet it held a lot of emotions.

“I never cared about articles and headlines, hyung. I try my best to avoid them. You’re right… I wanted our relationship to be private. But when I saw you with Wooyoung, it made me feel insecure. I thought it would be better if I let you go. You deserve someone better, someone who you could be proud of…”

Yeonjun gripped the sides of Soobin’s shirt. He didn’t want to hear those words again. Yeonjun kept on shaking his head and stared back at Soobin’s sad eyes.

“Soobinie… How many times do I have to tell you? Wooyoung and I… it’s all in the past. We’ve decided to be friends. All of my previous relationships are  _ nothing  _ compared to you. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way and I still am sorry , for making you think that I’m embarrassed of you, but  _ stop _ doubting yourself, please...Binnie, you should be telling me all of these things that troubles you…we could talk about it... Why did you even think of letting me go?”

Yeonjun stared so longingly in Soobin’s eyes as if he was searching for something. It took awhile for Soobin to figure out what to say. Then the mood of his eyes shifted, revealing everything he tried to conceal.

“That’s because I love you, hyung. I don’t know when or how. But somehow you inserted yourself in my life and now, I can’t imagine how it's gonna be without you, anymore. I wanted to let go now while I still can. I want  _ you _ to be happy. Because the more we’re together, the harder it is for me to let go.”

Yeonjun stepped closer, wrapping his hands around Soobin’s neck, as he leaned in.

“Then don’t.” Yeonjun whispered. “Don’t let me go, Soobin. Stay with me, please…You shouldn’t leave me because I love you too...I was so desperate to find you and fix this because... even I can’t imagine what my life would be without you anymore.”

Whoever leaned first Yeonjun would never know. Soobin’s kissing him like he wanted to pour out all the words from his heart. The press of Soobin’s lips against his own, soft to the touch and so warm. Soobin’s hands went from his face down to his waist as he pulled him closer. The kiss became more intense as the younger’s teeth clamp down onto Yeonjun’s bottom lip, a startled gasp had made its way out of his mouth. And Soobin took the opportunity, swallowing the tiny noise, with a swift swipe of his tongue, tasting and kissing Yeonjun.

Then Soobin pulled away, kissing Yeonjun’s pout one last time before hugging him tightly. Soobin realized how much he missed Yeonjun, all those days where they weren't seeing each other. The days they weren't talking and how Yeonjun must have felt the past few days. He really was stupid. 

“I love you, Choi Yeonjun. I’m sorry for doubting you, and for doubting myself.”

“I love you, too Soobinie… Let’s not do this again please. Talk to me, okay? Tell me everything that’s troubling you.”

Soobin just nodded, feeling light-headed. Yeonjun loves him too and that seemed to clear all the troubles in his head.

* * *

_ “By the way, I still can’t believe that you were about to break up with me because of Wooyoung. The guy’s engaged for crying out loud. He even invited me to meet his fiancé. Jin hyung was right! You were dumb for trying to leave me.” _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Q _ :What’s one difference between you guys that you love? _

_ C. Yeonjun: We have a lot of differences but for me, it’s how I’m more outgoing while he’s more reserved. _

_ C. Soobin: (laughs) Well, for me it’s how I’m more compliant and how Yeonjun’s very very stubborn. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soobin had been texting Yeonjun non stop. Yeonjun seemed to be replying a bit slower than usual that had Soobin really worried. 

Last night, Yeonjun stayed overtime due to the last minute project he was working on. Soobin insisted on waiting for him but the elder didn’t want to.

_ “You also have work tomorrow, Binnie. Your waiting time could be your sleeping time so just go home and rest.” _

_ “If you just went home right away, you would already be comfy in your bed and I wouldn’t be here talking to you for hours. I could’ve finished everything by now.” _

_ “I swear Choi Soobin, I’ll call Seokjin hyung to make sure you get home immediately!” _

Of course, it’s pretty normal for Soobin to worry about his boyfriend’s well-being. Yeonjun has been nagging him about overworking yet there he was staying up all night at his office. Soobin knew that his hyung has always been persistent. 

**From: Yeonjunnie hyung** 🥰

I’m doing FINE! (o>o<)o

stop worrying about me and work hard 🥺

Love you~ 🥰

Yeonjun assured him a bunch of times that he’s doing fine and is currently working well. _ Who’s insane enough to go home at 5am, then go to work later at 9am?!  _ Apparently Choi Yeonjun is.

**To: Yeonjunnie hyung** 🥰

Please love, rest up if you feel tired. I’m sure they would understand. 

You finished everything you had to do anyways right?

I’ll have to meet Namjoon hyung for now. So I probably won’t be able to reply..

I love you too 

After his meeting with Namjoon, Soobin made sure to finish his work early today. He was planning to take a surprise visit to his dearest hyung’s office at around lunch time. He needed to make sure that Yeonjun really was fine and he'd take him home if he wasn’t well.  _ I’ll drag his ass home if I have to.  _ Soobin didn’t have the time to go and buy something for his hyung, thinking that he’s just gonna pick him up and eat somewhere else (or drag him home, if he’s not really doing well.)

Upon arriving, he went straight to the front desk and was about to ask for Yeonjun, when suddenly Taehyung emerged from the elevator.

“Soobin!” Taehyung greeted, surprised that the younger was around, “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Hey, hyung. I actually came here to visit Yeonjunie.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows at that. “Visiting Yeonjun? Didn’t he tell you?” 

“Yeonjun hyung told me he’s doing fine and is currently here, working well.”

“Well...Unfortunately, Yeonjun is at home. He worked his ass up late till morning and there, he got himself sick.” 

Soobin didn’t know if he should feel betrayed since Yeonjun lied to him. Overall, he just felt relieved that his hyung was actually resting.

“I thought he was crazy enough to actually work. I was actually planning to take him home and make him rest.”

“Aww~ Isn’t that sweet? I think Yeonjun just didn’t want to bother you from working. He’s probably thinking ‘Soobin’s gonna be worried if I’m not feeling well, I bet it’s gonna bother him’, you know how he is.” Soobin chuckled at Taehyung’s excellent impersonation of Yeonjun. “Why don’t you go visit him at home then? I mean he would probably pretend to be annoyed but I bet he would love that.”

Following Taehyung’s advice, he went to Yeonjun’s home to visit and see his stubborn boyfriend.  _ Don’t bother bringing meals, I know it may be shocking but he says he doesn’t want to eat anything.  _ Taehyung hyung had said. But Soobin promised himself that he’s gonna take care of Yeonjun well.

Soobin headed for Yeonjun’s room as soon as he arrived. Apparently, everyone was out, only a few helpers and security were around. Yeonjun had been sleeping, his phone clutched on his hand.

Soobin observed him for a while, sat on his side and gently pushed his hair away from his face. His temperature is slightly higher than normal but overall he looks fine, probably just a little fatigued. Yeonjun stirred up from his sleep and smiled as he recognized Soobin. He just stared at Soobin slowly blinking away his sleep.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me hyung?” Soobin whispered to avoid startling the other. Yeonjun still seemed to be in dreamland.

“I know you’re busy… didn’t want to bother you…” Yeonjun said sleepily, suddenly sensing reality, he sat up and pushed Soobin away. 

“What are you doing here?!? *coughs* You have to get away! *sniffs* You might catch a cold or something!” Yeonjun whined, his head throbbing. He hid back under his covers, asking Soobin to go home and let him rest. He didn’t want Soobin to be sick, too.

“What are we kids? I trust my healthy body.”

Yeonjun peeked at the edge of his covers and glared at Soobin with his watery eyes.

“Says the person who doesn’t eat on time.”

Soobin just rolled his eyes and left Yeonjun in his bed and went to ask one of the helpers to lead him to their kitchen since he’ll probably get lost if he went on his own. With Yeonjun’s stubbornness, he bet he really hasn’t eaten anything yet. 

“WAIT! YOU’RE ACTUALLY LEAVING ME JUST LIKE THAT?!?”

More coughing was heard from Yeonjun’s room. Soobin just laughed at his boyfriend’s silly antics.

“I thought you wanted me to leave and let you rest?” Soobin said as Yeonjun caught up, clings to his boyfriend’s back as they walked through the kitchen. 

Yeonjun just nuzzled his face on Soobin’s back, feeling a bit dizzy. Having Soobin around made him feel a bit better. Soobin felt Yeonjun’s warm breath on his neck. He knew how much Yeonjun hated feeling like a burden, even though he is far from one. 

Wanting to relieve the older’s feelings, Soobin wrapped Yeonjun in a hug and kissed his temple, “It’s okay, love. I’m not going anywhere. Why don’t you go back to your room and wait for me while I’m cooking?”

“You’re not gonna leave?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Okay…” 

Yeonjun must’ve felt really tired for him to accept defeat so easily. If he was in his normal state, he would usually insist to stay and watch Soobin cook but he isn’t feeling well. Soobin immediately made some porridge for his hyung to eat.

After eating the porridge Soobin had prepared - after a lot of urging, and drinking some medicine, Yeonjun immediately dozed off. He made Soobin sit on his bed and promised to not leave him while he was napping. Soobin just agreed to what Yeonjun asked and made sure that the bottle of medicine and water was within reach. All for Yeonjun’s comfort.

When Yeonjun woke up a few hours later, Soobin was reading a book as he sat beside him. Where Soobin got the book? He’ll never know.

“How are you feeling?” Soobin asked as he arranged the blanket around Yeonjun’s body when he noticed that he was awake. “Any better?”

“Much better, thank you for taking care of me Soobinie~” Yeonjun replied in a raspy voice which was probably due to sleep. Yeonjun sat and cuddled closer to Soobin, who smiled in relief when he heard that.

“See? All you needed was proper rest, hyung. You shouldn’t do something stupid like this again. I told you to finish your work the next day,  _ not  _ finish it  _ until  _ the next day..But you’re so stubborn to listen. You didn’t even tell me that you weren’t feeling well.”

“I’m sorry for bothering you…”

“You didn’t bother me at all, hyung. I was the one who decided to take care of you.”

Soobin pulled him closer. Yeonjun’s body temperature was finally back to normal but from the sound of his voice, he probably still had colds.

“Yeonjunnie, if you were to ask me to leave my office and stay by your side I would. Don’t ever think you’re not my priority.”

“Noooo work’s more important-”

“And you’re not?”

“Mmmm”

“Look at me, love…” Soobin lifted Yeonjun’s face as he stared at his warm, brown eyes. “I know work is important, It’s my mistake that I’ve been emphasizing that a lot. But you’re equally if not more important than that, alright?”

“D-don’t wanna be a burden, Binnie…”

“Burden? You’re my boyfriend, hyung. I love you and I care about you. You should tell me about things like this, okay?”

Yeonjun just nodded as he rested at his shoulders.

“Remember when we had that big fight?” Soobin asked.

“Which one?”

“Our first one”

“The one where you thought I was gonna leave you for Wooyoung?”

“Yeah, that” Soobin answered as Yeonjun laughed at the memory. “Okay, go laugh. I really thought you were gonna leave me.” 

“You were so dumb. My dumb, Binnie.” Yeonjun stated as he squeezed and played with Soobin’s cheeks, like he always did. Yeah, Yeonjun definitely felt a lot better.

“That’s not what I’m trying to point out.” Soobin removed Yeonjun’s hands from his face, Yeonjun pouted at this but nevertheless, Soobin still held his hand. “Remember what you said after that fight?”

“The first time I said I love you?”

“Yes but other than that.”

“When we agreed to say “I love you” to each other everyday?”

“No… when you told me that I should talk to you whenever I feel troubled.”

“Ahh.. yeah. What about it?”

“What you’ve said to me, goes for you too hyung. I know you tell me a lot of things but that also means you should tell me whenever you feel down and helpless. I’ll be there for you as long as I can. I’ll be by your side whenever you need me, love”

* * *

_ “Is that a proposal?” _

_ “Would you want it to be one?” _

_ Yeonjun playfully threw his pillow at Soobin’s face.  _

_ “You didn’t even get me a ring you’re so mean!” _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!!  
> I added another new character yes, Jung Wooyoung from ATEEZ! He's just mentioned but still~
> 
> I'm not really good at writing angst T-T I applaud great angst writers!  
> I'm a total noob T-T I had a really hard time writing the first part of this chapter...  
> I think I could finish the last chapter really soon coz I think they'll be much shorter than the previous ones... 2 questions left and it's a wrap up!
> 
> BTW There really is a private library in Seoul around Bukchon, Gahoe-dong... It’s a Design library that has a really nice architectural design and atmosphere but unfortunately from what I’ve mostly read it’s only accessible to credit card holders of said brand.
> 
> As always, sorry if there are any mistakes found ~~ I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter 🤗


	7. Plans and Aspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last page...

_ Q: How are you guys planning the wedding? Honeymoon? Any other future plans?  _

_ C. Yeonjun: When we were starting to plan the wedding, what we really wanted was for our family and friends to have fun.  _

_ C. Soobin: It was one of the very first things we agreed on. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Led by events coordinator extraordinaire, Jung Hoseok, everyone is now devoting hours, translating the wedding of Soobin and Yeonjun’s dreams. 

“I had envisioned something very romantic with lots of flowers, something very classic and timeless.” Hoseok described his idea of a dream wedding for the couple. 

They’re now at Yeonjun’s Family Mansion, everyone celebrating the announcement of the couple’s engagement. Soobin and Yeonjun made sure to gather all of their loved ones to share the wonderful news.

Everyone gathered at the living room discussing their plans for the wedding. Jung Hoseok, in the middle of it all, ideas and planner—which he always had, ready.

“That sounds perfect!” Taehyung said as he too envisioned Hoseok’s plans. “Everything should be elegant and classy.”

“For the venue, let’s stick to some nude tones and probably a hint of ash blue for a very simple, yet elegant ceremony.” Seokjin shared. “The grand hotel will be transformed under the masterful touch of our great event stylists!”

“I wanna see the outfit designs before they start making them!” Beomgyu stated as he too was immersed in the whole conversation. “I obviously want to make sure everyone looks dashing.”

Their parents, on the other side of the room, had taken the reins with regards to the program, making sure the night would be as memorable for others as it would be for the couple.

“Champagne and wine should be of higher standards and the festivities should run into the wee hours, with their guests _around 700 as of last count,_ more than welcome to dance.” 

“We will make sure to be very hands-on when choosing the music for the orchestra and the singers.” Of course, Jungkook and Yoongi were excited to be headlining the ‘music fest’ during the reception. 

“I’ll probably just be there to eat, hyung. Just drag me if I would ever be needed.” Hueningkai said as he looked at everyone chattering in the room. Taehyun and Beomgyu laughed at the younger’s input. Jimin patted his younger brother’s shoulder, wanting to comfort the little baby.

”Same here, bud. Don’t worry, they probably wouldn’t want me near all this planning.” Namjoon ruefully said as he faced the youngest.

But while all of them delegated the decorating, styling and planning, the couple just sat in the middle of it all. As they watched their family members talk and chatter, Yeonjun and Soobin just felt delighted that everyone seemed to be happy and excited for their upcoming marriage.

They both admit that it will be fun, demanding, tiring but absolutely thrilling, when it comes to the wedding planning. But they’re actually more excited - and also preparing, for the life after the big day. They’re more focused on their marriage, which they’ll both commit to make even stronger. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

_ Q: Finally for our last question, What relationship advice could you give to other couples out there? Your secret to a happy relationship. _

_ C.  _ _ Soobin: To have a happy relationship, it’s a lot of things. For some, 3 years might be long, for others, it might be short. For us? It’s timeless. We love being together, the good times and even the bad times. We learn and grow together. _

_ C. Yeonjun: It usually varies per couple, and for us, it’s simply enjoying being together. Well, it’s not always easy… But we have each other and that’s what always matters.  _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There’s nothing more special and blissful than waking up next to your loved one. Yeonjun loved waking up next to his Soobinie. 

He was once again spending his time at Soobin’s penthouse. He never really had a place of his own save for when he was in college. He’s been living with his parents for a long time ( _ since their house is so huge, he, his brother and their parents decided that they would still live in the manor, it’s close to their company plus it’s free _ ), that it made staying at Soobin’s place a lot more exciting.

They were watching a certain movie that Soobin picked, but somehow throughout the film, Yeonjun found himself falling asleep. Soobin was cuddling him the whole time, his body so warm and comfy, so how could he not?

As he woke up from his ‘nap’, he noticed that Soobin had also been sleeping beside him. Yeonjun took this time to observe Soobin’s face. The younger always slept so deep, his mouth wide open yet Yeonjun thinks it’s quite endearing. He couldn’t help himself so he took the pleasure of squeezing and pinching Soobin’s soft cheeks. 

Yeonjun enjoyed the way Soobin’s cheeks stretched. He then let go and caressed his face. He couldn’t believe that this handsome man loves him. Yeonjun could spend the rest of his day admiring Soobin’s face if it weren’t for his grumbling stomach. 

He carefully removed Soobin’s hand that had been wrapped around him and made sure the latter didn’t wake up before padding his way towards Soobin’s kitchen.

Soobin stirred up from sleep a few moments after Yeonjun left. It was as if Soobin felt that something or more specifically  _ someone  _ was missing.

For Soobin, there is something incredibly captivating whenever he sees Yeonjun wearing his clothes walking around his home, as if it was also his. It never failed to bring a smile on Soobin’s face. How great it would probably feel to see the one you love everyday like this. How Yeonjun hummed and swayed, thinking he was alone. He’s usually not one of those who enjoy stereotypes but with Yeonjun, he’s experienced all those love story and romance movie clichés.

Butterflies? Check.

Heart beating really fast? Check.

Image focuses on Yeonjun’s face while everything else is blurred? Check.

Heck, he’s still experiencing everything whenever Yeonjun does something remotely adorable, his whines, his pouts and his laughs, never failing to make Soobin feel like goo.

Slowly and quietly walking towards his boyfriend without making noise so as not to surprise him, Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s waist before giving the latter a soft peck on the cheek.

“Hey, love.” he murmured softly, nosing along his boyfriend’s neck, exposed when the hem of Yeonjun’s - _ his sweater _ fell off on one side of his shoulder.

Yeonjun always smelled like home, it was something indescribable but it never failed to relax him.

“Hello to you, my giant koala,” Yeonjun teased. “Care to let go of me for a bit so that I could actually make something to eat?”

Soobin currently had his face buried in Yeonjun’s neck and the latter could feel his boyfriend shaking his head as a definite No even if he couldn’t understand the barely comprehensible “No”.

That’s how Yeonjun struggled with rummaging around the kitchen. Him wanting to prepare something while there was this huge task of not spilling anything with a giant clinging on his back.

Ah well, he’s used to it. He enjoys these things while they last. Soobin isn’t usually clingy, but a sleepy Soobin is always a clingy Soobin. These moments only made him more adorable after all.

“Are you sure you’re gonna snack out before eating lunch?” Soobin murmured in his shoulder. “Wouldn’t you want to go out instead?”

“Go out? Binnie?” Yeonjun faced his boyfriend taking Soobin’s face with both hands, looking at him seriously before asking, “Baby, are you sure you’re awake? Or maybe I’m the one who’s dreaming…”

Soobin answered Yeonjun’s question by giving his hyung’s lips a quick peck.

“Let’s go get ready, love”

They were getting ready to leave, Yeonjun picking out clothes from Soobin’s closet. Thank goodness he chose to leave some of his clothes here (cause he stays here a lot).

“Should I pick out clothes for you, Binnie?” Yeonjun asked as he scans the closet. “It’ll be cute if we match.”

“Sure, just make sure it’s not something weird.”

“Me? Finding something weird in this dull closet? I don’t think so…”

Soobin just hummed as he watched Yeonjun prepare everything for them. Yeonjun took out pieces of clothing, nodding and shaking his head. Everything felt so domestic and he couldn’t wait to experience these moments with Yeonjun in his everyday life.

“Hey love, wanna go to Lotte World after?”

_ Soobin texted Hoseok immediately, telling him the plan was on. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ And we are only hoping for the best for this couple! Congratulations on your engagement, you two! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ After the interview... _

“I guess that went well.” Soobin says as he and Yeonjun got out of the “interview room” as they liked to call it.

Yeonjun’s phone rings as soon as they get to the elevator. He answers the phone call, wondering why Namjoon hyung would call him out of nowhere. They were on their way to meet them anyways.

“Yeonjun? Are you guys done with the interview? Could I talk to the both of you?”

Yeonjun glances at Soobin and puts the phone on speaker mode.

“You better come here as soon as you could...”

They then hear Jin screaming in the background.

“NO! This is not the ash blue I was asking for! Why is everyone so incompetent?!?” 

More murmurs and mumbles are heard from the background.

“My brother is gonna have the best wedding ever! And no one! You hear me? No one would spoil that!”

Namjoon just sighs.

“Yup, Soobin better calm his hyung down.”

…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is officially done! I still can't believe I was able to write an entire chaptered fic (even if it is a drabble collection) Thank you for everyone who gave this a chance and read it!
> 
> (Idk if I should post some “fun facts” about the couple >.< 👉🏻👈🏻 It’s basically gonna be surrounding this world~)


	8. Fun Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this added “chapter” was longer than how I expected it to be XD This is how I actually imagined this chaebol alternate universe. I hope this explains more about Yeonbin and those surrounding them. I also added the flow of their relationship in case anyone was curious or confused about the time skips. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I obviously don’t own TXT and BTS. None of these are facts! All of these happened in my imagination (They’re facts in my fiction of a universe if u get that)

**_Yeonbin Relationship Flow:_ **

  * Meets at Jin’s Wedding Rehearsal (Chapter 1: Q2)
  * Starts “Hanging out” (Chapter 4: Q6)
  * Beom & Tae Interrogations (Chapter 2: Q4)
  * Boyfriends? (Chapter 5: Q7)
  * Just Us (Chapter 3: Q5)
  * Misunderstanding (Chapter 6: Q9)
  * Meeting the Parents (Chapter 5: Q8)
  * Yeonjun’s Sick (Chapter 6: Q10)
  * Anniversary (Chapter 4: Q6.5)
  * Planning the Proposal (Chapter 2: Q3)
  * Domestic feeling (Chapter 7: Q12)
  * Proposal itself (Chapter 1: Q1)
  * Wedding Plans (Chapter 7:Q11)
  * Interview



**Fun facts about their relationship:**

  * Yeonjun never moved in with Soobin because  
a) a year into their relationship, they still weren’t open to their parents  
b) 2 years into their relationship, Taehyung moved out of the manor and Yeonjun felt bad if he left at the same time.  
c) Soobin never asked. It was hard to impose.



  * Soobin never asked Yeonjun to move in because of the same reasons Yeonjun had for the first two years. On their third year, he had been planning to propose to the other.



  * Yes, it took Soobin a year to plan the proposal; First 6 months were planning and contemplating. The other 6 months was finding the perfect moment. (Planning to propose on their 3rd year anniversary) Yet, it took him a few more weeks before he finally got onto one knee. (Thanks again to Yoonmin couple and Hobi hyung)



  * Soobin had a really hard time finding out Yeonjun’s ring size. (Probably a future fic, idk yet: 5 times Soobin tried his best to be sneaky and 1 time he was almost caught)



  * Even though they didn’t live together, Yeonjun spent loads of time in Soobin's penthouse. It’s where they usually date and stay when they’re both free. 



  * Yeonjun had the key to Soobin’s penthouse after their 1st year anniversary.



  * Yeonjun loves sleepovers at Soobin’s flat especially after not seeing each other for so long (usually when one has overseas meetings, etc.)



  * Their first kiss happened when they both confessed they liked each other. Soobin asked Yeonjun if what they’ve been doing the past few weeks are considered dates.



  * There was one time that Soobin accidentally gave an endearment to Yeonjun, and called him ‘Love’ when he was supposed to say ‘love you’. (“Okay take care, love”) Yeonjun was speechless and a blushing mess. (Since he’s been calling Soobin baby forever, yet never got an endearment from the younger) Soobin never stopped calling him that ever since.



  * Yeonjun never liked showing his weaknesses, it’s usually what causes their fights. While Soobin tends to ignore problems and stay silent instead of opening up about it. Another cause of their fights. Basically the reason why Yeonjun’s been really concerned about Soobin’s silence on Chapter 4



  * After their first big fight, they had a deal to never go to sleep without saying goodnight and I love you. (Even if they’re mad at each other, one must comply.)



  * Soobin loves surprising Yeonjun (if you haven’t noticed that yet)



  * Soobin introduced Yeonjun to Jin a few months into their relationship (cause Jin is as nosy as Taehyung) and introduced him to his parents on Taekook’s Wedding.



  * Yeonjun and Soobin’s work requires them to work at “normal business hours” which meant 9am to 7pm Monday to Fridays and 9am to 2pm on Saturdays. Meaning, Yeonbin’s dates are usually scheduled on Sundays.



  * Yeonjun and Soobin accepted the magazine interview to finally disclose the rumors, especially since Soobin decided to have a grand proposal.



  
  


**Choi Yeonjun’s Family**

  * Choi Yeonjun’s job position is the Chief Marketing Officer of their company.



  * His Family’s business focused on the Fashion Industry. Though they also have other small businesses surrounding photography and fine arts.



  * It was mentioned that Yeonjun had his own studio, it was one of his request to his dad since he minored dance in college.



  * Taehyung is the current CEO of their company.



  * Taehyung and Yeonjun loved fashion and modeling growing up.



  * He was known to many since he and Taehyung used to model for their brand.



  * Taehyung met Jungkook at one of the Company’s Events, Jungkook also another CEO of a business focusing on Music.



  * Taehyung and Jungkook got married 2 years into Yeonbin’s relationship (finally, after their 5 year long relationship)



  * Yeonjun’s Mom was a Fashion Designer and has her own brand.



  * Their Dad has a lot of businesses that centers; artists, photography, modeling and fine arts. Met his wife when she needed models for her show.



  * Their parents are usually just at home nowadays, but attend meetings and gatherings, nevertheless. Right now, they’re focused on stocks and investments.



  * Choi Beomgyu is Taehyung and Yeonjun’s closest cousin. He is majoring in Fashion. Choi Beomgyu’s the only person who keeps track on Yeonjun’s exes coz loves teasing his hyung about them.



  * Jung Wooyoung was Yeonjun’s first and one of his “proper” ex-boyfriends. He was his best friend beforehand. They both decided that they were better off as friends than boyfriends especially after Wooyoung’s transfer to Princeton.



  * Yeonjun met Taehyun and Hyuka through Soobin (Yeonjun sneaked into his office to surprise him but turns out they were visiting Soobin) and was shocked when he found out that Beomgyu knew them yet never met them



  * Jung Hoseok, aka Jhope of Hope World Org., is Taehyung and Yeonjun’s childhood friend. Hobi used to organize their “mini fashion shows” in Choi Manor’s halls when they were all younger.



  
  


**Choi Soobin’s Family**

  * Choi Soobin, as always indicated, was the Heir and soon to be CEO of their company. 



  * Their business focuses on Hotels, Malls and Restaurants (Right after Jin opens his very own)



  * He declined the position after he graduated. He wanted to know how their company worked and chose to stay at a lower position before leading the company.



  * Soobin had dreamed of becoming the CEO of their company ever since his dad took him to one of his meetings when he was a child. 



  * Became the CEO after introducing his relationship with Yeonjun to his parents. 



  * Soobin’s role model had always been his dad. But they really weren’t that close especially when he first declined his position. (Soobin thought his Jin hyung was the rightful heir). He always felt pressured around him but he wanted his dad to be proud of him.



  * Soobin’s Father is just like Soobin, quiet but dedicated. He, like his son, is usually awkward. He comes off as cold and stoic to others yet soft inside. His wife and Jin are the only ones who could easily talk to him.



  * Soobin and Yeonjun’s Fathers became friends when they’re both majoring Business in college.



  * Soobin’s Mom was never mentioned but I imagined her to have an easy and warm aura like Jin.



  * Soobin’s parents met through arrangements (Soobin’s father side focuses on hotels while his mother’s focuses on malls. They decided to merge the business) Fortunately, they balanced each other well and they worked out.



  * Kim Seokjin (formerly Choi Seokjin) never wanted the position. He never dreamed of being a CEO and insisted on having a Restaurant instead (due to his love of eating).



  * Jin was married to famous lawyer, Kim Namjoon,son of their family lawyer. 



  * They basically just clicked when teenager Jin first met younger Namjoon and Namjoon accidentally spilled his coffee on Jin’s breakfast while their parents were discussing business matters. (Namjoon would never admit but he was a little bit distracted by looking at Jin’s face)



  * Taehyun and Hyuka were Soobin’s closest childhood friends. Hyuka being Jimin hyung’s baby (literally a baby) brother and Taehyun being Namjoon hyung’s brother.



  * Jimin was Jin’s close childhood friend. He’s married to Min PD, Min Yoongi, main producer of Jungkook’s label. Jin used to baby Jimin and Taehyung when they were all in college together. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... it’s a lot to take in. Well basically those were just my ideas ~ And this would finally /really/ wrap up this "interview" <3

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on twitter! But I find it hard to adjust narrations on twitter so I decided to post it here instead! 
> 
> I’m not sure if I should post the rest and when would I post them. So I’ll be glad to hear your comments. It’s my first work, I hope you’ll all be nice to me
> 
> I have no beta and English is not my first language I hope you’ll understand mistakes.
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
